


Art

by VEVYEOL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Established Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEVYEOL/pseuds/VEVYEOL
Summary: "Stop waving your hand in front of my face.""You can't see, can you?"In which Kyungsoo has been blind since birth and Jongin can't help but be drawn to the blind male. His art.





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> super unedited, also note that I know (im pr sure) you can't be born blind but I was stupid when I made this but enjoy

The grocery store was one of the most places Kyungsoo could feel like himself again. It was quiet, in fact no one went to the store, it was hidden in the deeper part of town and no one seemed to know of the place. 

 

Kyungsoo did though, he knew it well. Ever since he was young his mother and father would bring him to this grocery store and let him pick out his favorite candy. As parents they did everything they could for Kyungsoo. 

 

They would tell him what the floors looked like, the ceiling and if it had cracks in it, the walls and what color. On and on Kyungsoo loved to here how some of the colors blended together, making purple by blue and red and yellow by green and blue. 

 

Everyday he urged to be able to see how the colors looked, he dreams of being able to touch and see how they look next to other colors. Perhaps orange and white or yellow and green, like a garden full of sunflowers his mom would say. 

 

She described gardens, all kinds of sceneries with all types of flowers planted into them. Daisy's, Tulips, Poppies, SunFlowers, everyone of them. He always smiled when she described them. Kyungsoo can just imagine how gorgeous they would look in person. 

 

Yes, imagining was all he could do for the past nineteen years. Kyungsoo was born blind, his sight has always been black darkness filling up his senses. Yes, his hearing was good, no, amazing in fact. 

 

Kyungsoo could hear birds tweeting from two streets over sometimes when it was quiet in the morning and the sun had just began to rise. He could hear the neighbor whistling outside in his yard when Kyungsoo was huddled on his coach in his own home.

 

As they say, once one sense is gone, the others become more powerful. And that's exactly what happened to the blind male standing in the frozen section of the small grocery store. Within feeling the coolness of the air he knew where he was and he could remember what types of food were in the section.

 

Having one hand hold with stick, the other reached out to grab for some chicken wrapped in its plastic package. Once having the item in his hand he quickly felt how the object was in his palm. 

 

Turning it upside down and touching the top of the food let Kyungsoo know it was in fact chicken and he grabbed the correct thing. Setting it gently in the cart he moved on to the next frozen section that had glass doors to hold the food in its compartments.

 

Pulling open a door, he felt around the cold bottles until he felt the handle and hardness of a milk jug and grabbed two just incase he got extra thirsty this week. Moving once again he drifted into the fruit section.

 

The small male could tell where he was by the smell of watermelon and strawberries filling up his nose. Humming softly Kyungsoo grabs a watermelon and bounces it in his arms for a weight check. Perfect.

 

Before Kyungsoo could put the fruit in the cart his hand slipped from under the melon and nearly crashed onto the floor if it wasn't for another hand that caught it in enough time. 

 

"Please do not juggle the watermelons sir," a deep voice said in front of Kyungsoo, his tone playful and amused at the same time. The small male blushes lightly on the situation, he's such a klutz.

 

"S-sorry I um didn't mean to - d-drop it." Kyungsoo answered with his face straight his hair falling over his eyes lightly. He was indeed overdue for a haircut (by his mom because he only trusts her) and it was beginning to let others know too.

 

A gush of wind had his shoulders shuddering slightly, his hair being tossed out of his eyes and it gave everyone a good view of his owl eyes. Too bad no one was around to see such a beautiful face hiding behind his hair.

 

"It's fine don't sweat it man-" Another wave of wind hit Kyungsoo and he started to question what it was until it happened again and again. 

 

"Stop waving your hand in front of my face." His tone was a bit harsh but he couldn't help that someone was being rude. The man seemed to stop right away and step back slightly since Kyungsoo could hear a scoff mark on the floor be made. 

 

"You can't see can you?" The males voice was slow and gentle, as if he didn't want to offend or hurt Kyungsoo. 

Instead of answering Kyungsoo put the watermelon in his basket and walked away with his stick leading the way. 

 

"Ah wait i'm sorry - here, my name is Jongin, Kim Jongin." Jongin held out his hand for Kyungsoo to shake but quickly retracted it remembering how the male didn't make eye contact.

 

"I'm not here for any kind of pity so just leave before i call the manager." The smaller male snaps while taking two of his hands and trying to search for lettuce but he only met air. 

 

"Dammit where are they?" Kyungsoo whispers as he tries to find the item. Jongin is already at his side though, picking up a bag of lettuce and handing it to Kyungsoo. 

 

"I'm not pitying you...I just wanted to introduce myself," Jongin walked to the smaller's side, glancing at all of the things in his cart. He hummed at seeing what Kyungsoo picked but decided not to say anything else.

 

"I'm not hear to chat and make friends so do me a solid and leave." Even though his words were harsh Jongin could help but chuckle and put his arms up in defense. He was starting to like this boy already.

 

"Not until i get a name." Huffing out a small breath of air Kyungsoo turns to the source and responds quietly. 

"My name is Do Kyungsoo now please leave," Jongin nods and laughs.

 

Stepping away from the blind male he backed up only a couple steps, clearly still right behind Kyungsoo. "I can still feel you behind me you pervert." Jongin laughs at this but doesn't move from his spot.

 

Huffing a sigh Kyungsoo went along his way, his white stick leading the way once again like everyday for the past nineteen years.

 

The worker watched his footsteps as he followed Kyungsoo throughout the small store. He saw the boy pat his stick against the floor in front of him and grab certain kinds of cereal. 

 

Soon, Kyungsoo was walking towards the cashier but a squeak comes from his lips as a large, rough hand leads him to an empty, closed station. 

 

"I'll let you slide for now," Jongin smirks as Kyungsoo giggles, not loudly though. He is definitely not a girl, maybe his body type can resemble one but he still is a boy. Just small.

 

Paying with his credit card, Jongin bagged everything and decided to carry everything to Kyugsoo's car for him. Of course Kyungsoo stammered a bunch of 'no's' and 'stop feeling bad for me you prick' but Jongin kept on walking to the male's car. 

 

Kyungsoo's car was a light grey Jeep, parked in the front of the store's parking lot just to make it easier for the male. Jongin nodded in understanding though when he saw a women in the drivers seat on the phone.

 

"You're mother?" He asks. In response the boy nods at the question directed towards him. The back doors of the car are opened and Jongin kindly puts the grocery bags in there for the boy who can't see.

 

"Do you want me to do anything in return?" Kyungsoo asks as his mother ends the phone call, he wouldn't know though of course. 

 

"Yes actually, go on a date with me." 

"But you don't know me-"

"Exactly, so I want to get to know you Kyungsoo."

 

 

...

 

His mother skims her finger across her son's shirts as she thinks of what he should wear for his date tonight. 

Kyungsoo sits on his bed with his fingers fumbling on each other. 

 

He's scared, nervous. The man's voice was like chocolate, deep and sweet. He smelt very good, his cologne was like a flower mixed with Old Spice.

 

"How about your light yellow sweater with black, ripped jeans and some vans?" Thinking about how that sounds, he nods. Imagining the colors all at once as he slips on his sweater and jeans. 

 

"Oh! And you need to wear this..." Slipping a long key on a chain over her son's neck, she steps back to look at her creation. Smiling widely at how he looks, she nods.

 

Kyungsoo's now neatly trimmed hair falls over his forehead and his sweater looks adorable and big on his small body. His hips are a little wider than usual and his thighs look extra thick through his ripped skinny jeans.

 

"This boy better have you home by eight or I am going to have to talk to him," she smiles though,

"he is going to love you." 

 

Kyungsoo blushes before grabbing his stick and grabbing his mothers hand to walk down the stairs. 

"Why does my son look so handsome? And also why is there a boy walking up my steps?" 

 

The said male tenses as he here's the doorbell ring followed by his father saying his greetings to a certain someone. 

 

"He's right in here-" A soft hand leads Kyungsoo to his front door only to be greeted by a handsome smile. Feeling shy and self-conscious he rubs his hand over his fingers just like he always does when he's nervous.

 

"You look-great." Jongin's voice is like velvet in his ears. Just having Jongin say he looks great, let's him know he must really look great.

 

"Shall we go?" Jongin nods but remembering he can't see this he answers Kyungsoo and grabs his hand to lead him out of the door. 

 

 

...

 

 

"You don't need to get me anything fancy," Kyungsoo says as he taps his cane inside of the restaurant their at. They have been seated by a nice women in a very nice looking attire, not to mention place in general. 

 

"I will spoil you if i want to." Chuckles are shared along with a blubbering Kyungsoo who argues with his sentence.

 

"Have you two gentlemen decided what you would want?" Jongin glances at his date to see Kyungsoo looking a little frightened, clearly not being able to know the food choices.

 

He doesn't even know what restaurant their at. 

"Give us a couple minutes please," The grocery store workers voice was soft and smooth. Definitely deep  like dark chocolate, man does Kyungsoo like dark chocolate.

 

"Can you um- read off the choices for me?" The small males voice was polite and soft as well, and Jongin almost moaned at how innocent it sounded. 

 

It seemed like Kyungsoo was a person with two personalities. Not like one that has a personality disorder but one who has a tough act towards new people, then an innocent one to ones he knows.

 

Jongin doesn't know which one he likes more.

 

After reading off some of the choices from the nice Italian restaurant, Kyungsoo decided on some spaghetti and meatballs. They ordered quickly with having the women smiling the whole time and writing down their orders fast. 

 

"Is it okay if i-um ask about your...eyes?" Kyungsoo stares blankly in front of him. Jongin squirms in his chair within having Kyungsoo staring at another table (even though he doesn't know it) with his facial features showing no emotion.

 

A smile though breaks out on his face followed by a couple chuckles. He felt safe, no- Kyungsoo felt warm and bubbly around Jongin. He loved his presence, lived for it.

 

It may be the buzz of liking someone or just having someone interested, but Kyungsoo loves this feeling.

 

"Ask away," so Jongin did. 

"How long have you been blind?"

"Since birth." Though his answer was short and simple it held a lot of meaning behind it. 

 

Kyungsoo still feels sad that he can't see. He doesn't know if Jongin is good looking- but it doesn't matter. Kyungsoo has always been a person of attitude and not looks. Looks aren't everything.

 

Soon their plates were placed in front of them to enjoy whilst nice music played in the background, soothing both of the men's muscles at once.

 

They talked and talked-

 

 

...

 

 

It's been months now since Jongin and Kyungsoo have started dating, both of the two boys just deeply, madly falling for the other. 

 

Jongin still works at the grocery store like usual, and he even brings Kyungsoo home his favorite snacks (Oreos, mini chocolate donuts, etc. Basically anything that'll make Kyungsoo become anymore thicker than he already is) so both of them can snuggle on Jongin's couch in his small apartment.

 

Kyungsoo stays at Jongin's apartment for long days, only going home when he absolutely has to (not to mention his mom like Kyungsoo to stay at Jongin's anyway). 

 

Currently, the small male is at home, on the couch with his mother watching King Of Queens right by him and munching on some corn chips. Suddenly, a 'ding' is heard from his phone followed by a few more.

 

"Mama can you get that for me?" With eyes closed and his brain turned off, he slowly drifts into a sleep until his mother gasps.

 

"Ma- what's, what's wrong?!" His eyes are now open and his heart is on a rampage like a kid running through a hotel while being chased by security guards. Trying to slow his heart rate down with his hand on his chest he asks waits for an answer.

 

"It's-i don't know what to say..." she looks at her only son, sadness clear on her face, but he wouldn't know.

"Tell me mom, please," Kyungsoo was getting scared, what had happened?

 

"It was from an unknown number and it's a photo of..." His mother wanted to cry, she didn't want her baby to know.

"Of what mom?!"

"Jongin kissing...some girl."

 

Just like that his whole world dropped. 

 

Jongin was his everything to him, they did everything together. Were they growing apart? Was it Jongin's fault or was it Kyungsoo's fault?

 

Why would he do such a thing? He had a boyfriend, someone he was loyal to and he just dropped him off as if he was a crappy paper bag. 

 

Tears slowly trickled down soft cheeks and heart shaped lips turned downwards. He wanted this to be a joke, for his mom to say 'just kidding' but she didn't. She just wrapped her arms around his tiny frame and rocked him back and forth. 

 

If only he could see, he'd be even more heartbroken. 

 

...

 

Knocking on the door of his ex's apartment he took slow deep breaths. Well it's not like they were broken up yet but Kyungsoo rather thinks so of what had happened so nights ago.

 

A shuffling was heard and soon the door opened to Jongin standing there in his sweatpants and tank top on with messy bed hair. Recently he just died it grey so if you look hard enough you can see a little old man in him. 

 

"I came to collect my things." The stick that's been with Kyungsoo through thick and thin was leading him into the apartment and over to dresser in Jongin's bedroom. 

 

"What do you mean collect your things? Do you need them back or-"

"I don't want to be in your presence...anymore." Eyes widen and a heart drops. Too bad ones already shattered. 

 

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on Soo. Let's talk," Jongin urges but Kyungsoo is too busy feeling around for his shirts with his special material he remembers specifically.

 

A hand though pulls Kyungsoo back softly from the dresser and to facing the male with fury in his eyes.

"You heard me, now leave me alone and let me pack!" Even though his words were filled with anger his eyes were beginning to leak again, Jongin wasn't very far from leaking either. 

 

"Why are you acting like this?! What did i do that made you so mad at me?" Kyungsoo's insides burned.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" He was mocking him. 

 

"You kissed that bitch and pretended that i wouldn't know!" Jongin stepped back a little bit, confused. What? Kyungsoo was now a leaking mess, his heart being tugged and his eyes leaking like a leaky faucet.

"Oh my god baby no, she kissed me i swear not the other way around." How could Kyungsoo know if Jongin was lying.

 

His voice. His voice sounded so sincere and sad it didn't matter. Jongin sounded truly sorry. Stepping forward again Kyungsoo's cheeks were cupped and soft lips were kissing all over his face, soothing him like it always does. 

 

Kyungsoo rested his hands on Jongin's wrists.

 

"H-how can i believe you?" Kyungsoo whispered, his heart slowly beating and his brain was a foggy mess. Jongin sighed, his hands were still cupping his boyfriend's cheeks and wiping away tears that have fallen. 

 

"Relationships are about trust, and do you really think i'd choose her over you? Hell no, never ever." Nonetheless the blind male smiled at Jongin's words. Wrapping his hands around Jongin's waist they shared a hug full of desire and love. 

 

"But why wouldn't y-you? She can see and i'm sure she's way prettier-" Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's face again, tilting it up so that his head was facing Jongin's own.

 

"No one is prettier than you in my eyes Do Kyungsoo, and i never ever want you to say that again. Don't even doubt yourself or our relationship again." The small, sightless male nodded, tears escaping his eyes.

 

 

Kisses were placed on Kyungsoo's lips soon after and it didn't matter what was happening. Even when Kyungsoo was placed on the kitchen counter and their kisses never ceased, they both smiled nonchalantly.

 

 

Kyungsoo loves Jongin and Jongin loves Kyungsoo.

 

 

But more importantly, Jongin had finally decided that Kyungsoo, was his art.


End file.
